


Fight The Fire

by Hopepeacelove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Cousin Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, siblings incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopepeacelove/pseuds/Hopepeacelove
Summary: After years of tragedy and abuse, Jon just wants to give Sansa an uncomplicated life at Winterfel. Meanwhile, Sansa is determined to never let her past repeat itself. When Sansa take her armor off one night, they both realize that the Night King isn't the only threat to their goals and their Kingdom.(Inspired by Sansa's season 7 wardrobe)





	Fight The Fire

Jon usually doesn't pay much attention to what she wears.

The last time he let his mind dwell on her figure and wardrobe he came off like a bumbling fool and realized he felt something a little unbrotherly towards Sansa. From that moment on he did his best to keep his eyes to himself. However, he often failed because Sansa's beauty was too intoxicating to resist. Her auburn hair was impossible to ignore and her ocean deep eyes were impossible to forget. Since his eyes always wandered to her he would occasionally notice a new texture on one of her dresses or the fur accents she wore around her wrists that he was fond of. When he sat next to her in council meetings or stood next to her on the battlements he tried his best to keep his mind solely on the task at hand, fearing his mind would drift to other places. Other places that made him feel just a little unsettled and disgusted with himself.

He knew he had no right to love Sansa, not after all she had been through with men in her short life. Every man that had come into her life violated her in some way. He had no right to add to that list. He often spent time alone in his chambers chastising himself because her brother should have been the one person she could count on to not want her, to not dream of what she looked like under her layers of furs. He was supposed to protect her from the unwanted gaze of men, but he was the unwanted gaze and it made him feel ashamed. _I'm no better than Jamie Lannister_ he often said to himself when he was alone in his solar, thoughts of Sansa's gentle face and touch roaming through his mind. It was unfair. He often cursed the gods for his feelings for her. He didn't deserve the torment his feelings for Sansa brought and Sansa didn't deserve to be another object of affection for another man she thought she could trust.

One day, despite his best efforts to keep his gaze to himself, he noticed that her clothing had began to change. The shift came not long after they settled into Winterfel. It wasn't really the dresses she wore it was how she wore them. He first noticed the odd chains draped across her chest as he watched her gaze down below from the battlements. They were in the godswood when he first noticed her hands go to a thick belt that covered her entire waist.

Her choices felt odd to him. The Sansa he knew from before didn't tend to like clothing so harsh, but she seemed just as comfortable in this new attire as she did in her pretty gowns from childhood. He knew she had changed, but he wasn't sure what kind of change her new look was supposed to represent. There was something dark and isolated about it, two things that made his heart feel heavy because when he won Winterfel back for her he prayed to the old gods that she would feel loved and comforted in their home once again. _Maybe Ramsey Bolton had ruined Winterfel and Sansa forever_ he thought. He knew deep down there could be some truth to that but he didn't like to dwell on it too much for fear his rage would bubble up to the surface once again.

He could just ask her he often told himself, but it felt like too intrusive of a question. How would he explain his curiosity? The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable so he resigned himself to never unlocking that mystery. He placed that curiosity in a box and locked away along with his feelings for her, forcing himself to be content with never knowing her mind or her body intimately.

That changes when finds her frantically banging on his chamber door one night.

She barges in as soon as he opens the door. He can see her body shaking as her chest heaves up and down trying to get air into her lungs.

"Sansa? What is wrong? What has happened?" He immediately asks.

She doesn't answer right away. She paces back and forth in his solar with an expression on her face that Jon can not read. The longer she stays quiet the more his panic builds.

"Sansa!" He slightly yells at her. His voice startles her enough to finally make her look at him but still she says nothing. "Tell me what happened" his voice is firm and dripping with concern but she still seems completely unmoved and unwilling to speak.

She looks at him on the verge of tears then starts towards the door but he's there to stop her before she can get too far. His hands gently take a hold of both of her arms to stop her in place and as soon as she feels his touch he feels all the resistance in her body disappear. She breaks in two like she's made of thin glass.

"I should not involve you Jon" She finally lets out. He can hear pain and regret in her shaky voice.

"Sansa please, talk to me." He pleads with her, voice heavy against her neck as he tightens the hold he has on her arms to make sure she doesn't try to leave again. When he feels her flinch a little he quickly pulls away, fearing he's hurting her or making her feel uneasy. His eyes never leave her and softly beg her to tell him the reason for her frantic behavior.

"You must promise me you will not kill him Jon. We need the Lords of the Vale to fight this war. Promise me." Sansa says as she takes a seat in chair near the fire burning in his chambers. He doesn't have to guess what more than likely happened, and if she confirmed his thoughts he would not be able to stick to such a promise so he doesn't make it.

"What has Littlefinger done to you?" Jon snarls, his whole body twitching with rage.

"Promise me Jon." Sansa pleads again.

"I can make no such promises Sansa, tell me or else I will have to find out myself. I will question every guard, every maid, and every one of the free fall if I have to."

Sansa sighs and gives up fighting with him. As she gazes into the fire across the room he notices her hand instinctively go to the chain that drapes across her body. Her left hand gripes it tightly as she opens her mouth to speak again.

"I was leaving the great hall when he came to me..." Sansa hesitantly begins to recall. "He claimed he wanted an audience about something Lord Glover said in the council meeting earlier. I tried my best to appease his eagerness, but when I didn't give into him enough he cornered me in the hallway out of the sight of the guards and the maids"

"Did that bastard touch you? Sansa I swear I will kill him where he stands" Jon barks out in fury.

"I can still feel his breath against my neck" Sansa whispers. "It reminded me of Ramsey's every time he took me from behind as I screamed into the darkness that could not save me."

The brokenness and despair in her voice made Jon break in two. He clutched his hand into a fist and held it tightly against his slide so he didn't punch a wall or storm out and slam it into Littlefinger's face over and over until there was no longer breath in his body.

"His threat was thinly veiled under his so called affection for me but I got his message loud and clear. I wanted to vomit when I felt his lips against my cheek and his hands against my breasts."

"I'm going to kill him Sansa, where is he?" Jon shouts in fury. He grabs Longclaw from the wall and starts towards the door but Sansa jumps up from her seat and stops him by grabbing his arms and pulling him towards her. Jon starts to pull away but her voice stops him.

"Jon please, you can not risk your kingdom for me. I can handle Littlefinger. I should have been able to handle him tonight but his presence was so unsettling and you were the only person I knew who could make me feel safe again. Coming here was foolish, you can't alienate The Vale."

"I don't care about The Vale Sansa!" Jon turns and yells, causing Sansa to slightly pull away from him.

"But you should. We can't win this war without them, you have to think of your people Jon."

The rage he felt towards Littlefinger and the frustration he felt towards Sansa for advocating leniency for such a vile man gets the better of him. Against his better judgement he grabs her and pulls her harshly into his body, stopping just short of making the two of them physically touch.

"Aye, what is the North to me if you aren't safe Sansa? What kind of leader would I be if I can't even protect you from the likes of Littlefinger." He grunts. If Sansa felt any discomfort with the closeness or the aggression she didn't show it since she makes no effort to pull away.

"You would be a smart one." Sansa whispers gently." You would be a leader who still has his head unlike father and Robb."

"I would risk this entire kingdom and my head for you Sansa." The husk and tenderness in his voice makes Sansa's eyes go wide. As soon as the words are out Jon curses himself for betraying his vow to never show her how he truly feels about her. He abruptly pulls away from her and immediately shows her his back, too ashamed to face her.

"I'm sorry, I should not have grabbed you" He mumbles."I should know better after all you have been through. _Please_ forgive me" Jon says apologetically as he stares into the fire in front of him.

"There is nothing to forgive" Sansa says in that calm and nurturing voice that reminds him so much of Catelyn's. He feels her hand brush against his back left shoulder. He silently breaks inside because he longs to take her in his arms and make her see that his heart is sworn to her until his last day. No kingdom could ever stand in the way of his devotion to her, but he can not say it to her. She can never know.

A thick silence fills the room. He feels Sansa's palms wrap around his arms and he feels her chin rest against his back. He's surprised by the contact. She had never initiated that type of intimacy before and after his behavior tonight he thought that sort of closeness was the last thing she would want. _Could she feel something for him too?_ He wondered. A question he didn't let linger too long because he already knew the answer. Sansa Stark isn't the type of woman who falls in love with her brother. She's no Ceresi Lannister. She's the exact opposite of Ceresi Lannister.

He can feel her sigh against his back and the warmth in her body shakes him out of his thoughts.His fingers itch to touch her but he stops himself.

"You have done your duty Jon." Her voice is the first to break the silence. "I'm okay now, I'm safe. I'm much stronger than I look and much stronger than I behaved tonight."

"I know you are Sansa" He sighs. "But you shouldn't have to be."

At those words Sansa finally lets go of him and retreats to the chair she was in before. Jon finally finds enough courage to look at her again and what he sees before him in the chair is a completely different woman than the one who first came to his chambers frazzled and afraid. Her back is straight as a wooden plank and her chin is tilted slightly towards the sky. He's ashamed to admit that he also notices that the swell of her breasts arc up with her torso as she sits there in front of him. Her disposition is defiant and strong, her previous vulnerability gone.

"Ramsey wanted to take every part of me." She says. She hides the emotion in her voice well. He can barely sense any pain behind her words but he knows her voice so well he can still hear that slight tremble that always betrays her. "Every time he took me as I screamed, every time he tormented me with his games and brutality he gave himself a pat on the back for conquering every part of Sansa Stark, the precious little maiden of the north. I risked my life to get away from him. I jumped from the walls of this castle knowing I could die because I would rather die while there was still some of me left than die at his hands as nothing but a victim. If Ramsey Bolton could not crush me Littlefinger surely can not."

"Is that why you wear the chains?" The question was out before he could stop himself.

Sansa appears taken back by the question a bit. She lets her fingers circle the bottom of her chain as she stares idly across the room.

Jon begins to regret asking, "Sorry I shouldn't have as-"

"For as long as I live, I will never let another man take my strength and dignity away from me" Sansa cut him off. " I'm not that stupid little helpless bird anymore Jon. I wear the chains because from the moment I left Winterfel my body no longer belonged to me. It's been beaten and bruised and taken against my will but not anymore. No one has access to it unless I grant it, it's my armor and not even a snake like Littlefinger can penetrate it."

"No matter how strong you get I will never stop trying to protect you. Never" Jon says firmly.

Sansa rises to her feet gracefully and Jon is almost speechless at how much her beauty affects him. Her presence fills his room like an overwhelming fire as red as her hair. He isn't sure if he has ever seen her look so breathtaking before. She gently takes his calloused hands into hers, another action that shocks him. "I know you will never stop trying Jon, and I don't want you to." She gently says as she gives his hands a firm squeeze. She carefully brings her tender lips to his knuckles, letting them linger and drift across his hands. _Could she really feel the same?_

The moment of realization is so overwhelming for Jon he can't stop himself from admitting the truth to her despite all the reasons he shouldn't.

"I love you Sansa" he whispers and there is something in her eyes when she looks up at him that tells him she just might know that he isn't saying he loves her as a sister. Jon prayed to the gods that she didn't know, that she took it as a brotherly affection and not something more.

With a shy smile Sansa finally lets his hands go and steps away from him. Her hand instinctively goes to the belt around her waist. Jon's heart breaks that she felt the need to clutch her armor around him, as if she feels like she needs to be protected from him. When she makes no attempt to return his declaration of love, not even in a familial way his heart sinks to his knees and the regret starts to suffocate him.

"Leave Littlefinger to me Jon." Sansa says emotionless and Jon is almost envious of her ability to retreat back to her safe place. He doesn't respond to her request. He knows he will either lie or anger her with his non compliance. "I can not loose you out there on the battlefield. The dead can not claim you. The North needs you, Winterfel needs you." He hoped she would say _I need you_ but it never comes.

Before Jon can get a word out Sansa is gone.

* * *

 

Jon says nothing of Littlefinger's actions that night until the next moon.

Lord Royce's voice fills the great hall suddenly, halting the lively discussion over whether or not they should enlist the help of Daenerys Targaryen in the fight with the army of the dead. "Your grace if we are done with this discussion there is another matter I would like to address before you, Lady Stark, and the rest of the Lords of the North."

"Aye you may address this council Lord Royce" Jon says. He can see Sansa's gaze stay steady ahead and he's thankful that she has no idea of what he's about to do.

"Your grace it has come to light that the Lord of the Vale, Robin Arryn, may be being influenced to break his oath to the North so that he can align our armies with the Lannisters in there fight with the Targaryen girl."

There is loud rumbling in the room but Jon remains calm.

"My Lord you know what you speak of is treason" Sansa suddenly says.

"Yes my Lady, as a sworn Knight of the Vale it is my duty to serve my liege lord, but we have also sworn to serve the King in the North. It would be treason against the crown to not inform the king of treason in his midst."

"And who is behind this plot to undermine a sworn oath of fealty to the North and House Stark?" Jon finally grumbles.

"Lord Petyr Baelish" Lord Royce says, causing the rest of the Lords to mumble amongst themselves once again. Jon looks to the back of the room and he can see Littlefinger's smirk fade to a glare.

"Lord Baelish" Jon commands, trying his best to conceal the hatred he feels towards the man.

Littlefinger makes his way forward, ignoring the harsh glares from the rest of the lords in the room.

"What do you have to say about this accusation?"

"Your Grace I swore an oath to your lady sister Sansa when I pledged the knights of the vale to her during the battle of the bastards. My loyalty lies with her and with her only not with Ceresi Lannister"

The smugness in his voice makes Jon want to reach across the table and strangle him.

"So you're saying it's all lies Lord Baelish?" Jon bellows out. "Lord Royce is one of the most trusted Lords of the Vale, be careful before you accuse him of lying to his king."

"As the regent of the Vale until Lord Arryn comes of age it is my duty to make sure his interests and the interests of the Vale are fulfilled. There is nothing Ceresi Lannister could offer Lord Arryn that your sister can not"

Jon notes that Sansa is eerily quiet. He expected her to object in an effort the keep the peace but so far she has not.

Jon rises from his chair and the room suddenly quiets. He firmly places both palms flat on the table and leans forward. Everyone can see the death stare he gives Littlefinger but Jon does not care. This was his moment to be rid Sansa of Littlefinger.

"Is that your only defense Lord Baelish?" Jon questions. I'm supposed to take you at your word that you have no been conspiring to take a part of my army?" He feels Sansa's arm gently touch his in an effort to calm him down, he can sense she doesn't want this to go any further.

"Why of course your grace" Petyr smugly replies.

Jon brushes Sansa's hand off of his arm and rounds the table in fury, stopping a few feet away from the man. "Lord Royce are you sure of this accusation?" Jon questions without taking his harsh glare away from Littlefinger.

"Yes your grace." Lord Royce replies.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize your sister's safety your Grace" Littlefinger mumbles.

"Aye, but you would physically harm the lady of winterfel in her own home" Jon snarls.

"Jon don't." Sansa whispers from behind him but he ignores it.

"I would never do such a thing your grace, I love Sansa....as I loved her mother."

Jon's hands involuntarily go around Littlefinger's throat and squeeze tight. He can hear the rumblings of the crowd but he can't stop himself. He feels the man struggling to breathe but he still does not let go. It's not until he hears Sansa's voice that he can shake himself out of his rage.

"Jon stop! Please not in front of the Lords!" She yells.

"You're lucky I don't kill you with my bare hands right here right now" Jon mumbles harshly before throwing Littlefinger away from him. The man's body stumbles backwards but he doesn't fall to the ground.

"Let all the Lords bear witness to Lord Baelish's treason and crimes against Lady Stark" Jon says loudly in the middle of the hall. None of the Lord's object to his statement and Sansa says nothing. "Do you know what the punishment for treason is Lord Baelsih?" Jon questions, staring the man down with such hatred in evokes fear from all the rest of the Lords.

When Littlefinger refuses to speak Jon nods for the guards to seize him. "Lord Royce see to it that Lord Baelish finds his way to the cells" Jon commands. Lord Royce gives him a knowing glance and accompanies the guards.

Jon dismisses the rest of the Lords and Sansa soon after. They all reconvene early the next morning and Jon takes Littlefinger's head with Longclaw in front of all the Lords and Sansa.

Once it's done Jon looks to Sansa but he's unable to read how she's feeling behind her emotionless facade. He watches her quietly leave the execution without speaking to him or any of the other Lords.

* * *

 

Jon is sitting near the fire in his solar when he hears a knock on his door. He silently wishes it's Sansa but he know's she's probably angry with him so he doesn't get his hopes up. Before he can answer his door it opens and shuts suddenly and Sansa is standing before him.

"Sansa is everything okay" He says, trying to control the anxiousness in his voice.

"You're a fool Jon" Sansa angrily barks out.

"Aye this is about Littlefinger" Jon replies, turning away from her to look back into the fire. The flames seemed more forgiving than Sansa at the moment.

"I asked you, I begged you not to act out against him. I told you to let me handle it but you couldn't trust me to do it"

"It wasn't about trust Sansa. I have every confidence that you could handle him, but I wasn't going to let that bastard stay under the protection of these walls after all he's done to you. I did it for you, to protect you, to avenge all the pain he's brought to your life."

"I didn't need you to do that for me Jon. As soon as those lords tell Robin Arryn what you've done he's going to pull his armies from the north."

"That won't happen" Jon sternly replies.

"You idiot!" Sansa yells, finally making Jon step away from the fire and closer to where she's pacing at in the room. "That's exactly what's going to happen. Robin is a petulant child who adores his uncle Petyr. He will never let this go."

"He will once he finds out that his precious uncle Petyr killed his mother," Jon barks back. "Lord Royce told me all about how he manipulated you into testifying on his behalf so he could weasel his way into power at The Vale. Lord Royce has known for a while that you lied for him but he had no proof and out of respect for our father he let it go. The knights of the Vale will remain pledged to us."

"You took that risk just to get rid of Littlefinger? What if Lord Royce had betrayed you, what if I refused to confess the truth about my aunt to Robin? What then?"

Sansa's anger was confusing Jon. He expected her to be happy or at the very least relieved once she heard how he managed to get rid of Littlefinger and keep his army in tact but she seemed to grow more enraged the longer she stood before him.

"You should be thanking me Sansa. You don't have to deal with him anymore, you're free."Jon finally says, reaching out to grab her hand. Sansa looks down at it and he notices tears start to fall down her soft pink cheeks.

"I would have endured Littlefinger's presence for as long as I had to Jon" Sansa whispers, pulling away from him. "You just had to do things your way and risk everything we've worked for."

"Why would you endure that monster just for an army Sansa? It's not your duty to secure my alliances, especially at such cost to yourself. I told you I would risk anything for you. Why don't you understand that?" He fires off, frustrated with is inability to understand what's going on in her mind.

"I wouldn't have done it for the army, I would have done it for you." Sansa finally confesses and her reply almost knocks all the wind out his his body.

"What?" Jon questions. His mind unable to understand what would inspire such devotion from her. His eyes caught Sansa's chest going up and down as she takes a deep breath as if she's preparing to make some big revelation that Jon isn't sure he's prepared for.

"You have to survive this war Jon" Sansa whispers. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard her sound so vulnerable and fragile around him. "You have to come back to Winterfel, to me"

He could see pleading in her eyes. She wanted him to understand what she meant even if she couldn't say the words yet and he was foolish enough to oblige her.

"Even if I have to face the night king with an army of 1,000 men I would find a way back to you Sansa." Jon replies, taking her soft hand into his and brushing her knuckles with his calloused thumb. He mimics her actions from before and brings her hand gently to his lips as he prayed to the gods he wasn't crossing a line. "I always come back to you, I promise" he whispers against her skin.

"I don not believe in the promises of men anymore" Sansa sighs as she pulls her hand away from him. When she takes a few steps back from him, Jon looks on in horror, realizing he read it all wrong and what he sensed in the moment wasn't real.

"If I crossed a line or angered you I'm sorry" He genuinely apologizes, stepping even further away from her.

"Don't..." Sansa sighs. "Please don't apologize"

"But I-"

"I should go" Sansa suddenly cuts him off and retreats for the door but Jon feels horrified by the dejected look on her face so he can't let her leave without clearing the air.

"Sansa wait you can't leave like this, you have to know that I only sought to protect you and show you my affection, as your brother it's my-"

"As my brother?" Sansa says as she stops just short of opening the door. "You and I both know you don't look at me as a sister Jon."

Jon's mouth opens then closes in shock. He knew she had caught on to his feelings but he hates that she now felt bombarded with them. He stands there in shock unable to confirm nor deny her suspicions.

Sansa finally turns to him and takes few steps a little closer to him, Jon doesn't know how to react so he stands frozen in place. "It's forbidden Jon" Sansa says as she looks him intently in the eyes. .

"What's forbidden?" He questions, feigning ignorance.

"Our love." Sansa finally confesses. Jon wasn't sure if he heard her right but he can see it in her eyes, in the fragile tears that threaten to fall and stain her cheeks.

"Our?" is the only thing he can think to say at the moment, his heart racing so fast he can barely form words.

"Yes, I love you too Jon."

"How...how did you know?" Jon stammers, unable to process her confession.

"I suspected for a while but then you told me you would risk your entire kingdom for me. Men have only ever wanted to love me to get their hands on a kingdom but not you, you would give one up for me."

"I would" he finally manages to to get out. "But I shouldn't have said that to you, you don't deserve to carry the burden of my affection, not after everything you've been through."

"Does it torment you as much as it torments me?" Sansa solemnly asks. Jon can't help bowing his head in shame.

"It probably torments me more" He sincerely replies, looking away from her because the broken look in her eyes is tearing his heart apart and he isn't sure he has the strength to put it back together again. "I'm no better that's Jamie Lannister, only a vile man would bed his own sister."

"You'll never be Jamie Lannister" Sansa says suddenly, reaching out to him. Her palm gently caresses his cheek and Jon is unable to stop himself from melting into it. "You'll never make our love turn you into such a cruel and perverse man. You're gentle and kind, what we feel is pure even if it's considered unnatural."

"The Lords will never accept us" Jon whispers.

"They will not" Sansa replies plainly, making no attempt to break the contact. Jon's fingers itch to touch her but he does not.

Sansa must have sensed his hesitation because the next words out of her mouth ring through his ears like a sweet whiny melody. "Touch me...please." She mumbles close to his lips. "Just this once" she pleads.

Jon carefully brings his right hand to her arm, slowly trailing his fingers up towards her shoulders. He hesitates when he reaches her neck but when Sansa pleads with her eyes for him to keep going he finally lets his fingers trail along the delicate skin and up to her face. His palm carefully cups her cheek and he instinctively pulls her closer.

Sansa's hand drops to his chest and is joined by the other. Her fingers brush against the top of his nightshirt and Jon can feel a heat radiate through his body. He should have felt ashamed about getting hard but he couldn't, not when he knew she returned his affection and desire. Throwing caution to the wind he leans into her and kisses her. Her lips slowly extend to meet his for one slow painful kiss. Her lips felt like sin, but they also felt like home. He deepens the kiss and can feel Sansa moan in his mouth. When her arms grip his shoulders and pull him closer he drops his hands and bring them to her waist. The feeling of her thick leather belt instantly jolts him out of the moment. With both hands he abruptly pushes her off of him, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

"I...I'm sorry Sansa I shouldn't have done that" Jon panted. Ashamed of his behavior. She told him to touch her not kiss her. He crossed the line, he felt like he dishonored her.

Once Sansa regains her footing she charges towards him undeterred by his shame and crashes her lips into his. Jon responds to her instantly, stumbling back towards the bed. When he feels her hand reaching for the ties to his pants her grabs her hands to stop her and breaks the passionate kiss. "We should stop this Sansa, we can't go back if we cross this line. You deserve better than such a dishonor" he pants, trying just as hard to convince himself as he's trying to convince her.

Sansa takes a few startled steps away from him, causing Jon to sigh in relief. If he took her he would never be able to let her go.

He thinks she's going to leave but what she actually did knocks all the breathe out of his body. Her hands slowly go to her neck and tug at the silver double direwolf necklace wore. She slowly removes it and let is it drop to the floor. There is a vulnerability in her movements that he has never seen before. The strong woman who stood in his solar the previous moon now seems like a fragile girl. Unsure of herself and almost afraid.

"Sansa you don't have to do this" Jon interjects, hoping she would stop.

"I want to" She gently whispers as her hands travel to metal chains she wore across her dress. "Please just let me do this"

Jon watches her slowly unclasp it and it feels like she's peeling away a part of her mask with every hand movement. She looks up at him with hesitation as she gets to the chain that was attached to her belt. Without tearing her eyes away form him she unclasps it and lets the chain fall to the ground at her feet. Jon feels his throat and his pants tighten. Next she goes for the lapel of her gown and begins to undo the bottoms underneath that holds her thick her dress together. It doesn't take her long to push the dress from around her shoulders so that it pools on the ground at her feet.

Jon can see her breasts through her thin shift. She glows in the fire lit room and he aches to touch her. She removes the pins holding her hair in place so that her auburn hair drapes loosely down her shoulders. Jon's breath hitches, he has never seen her look more beautiful. His mouth feels dry and the heat in his body travels even higher. He has seen a woman before but not like this. Ygritte was a ball of fire but Sansa, there was something so erotically innocent about her and it amplified her allure. Perhaps it was her inexperience or her past trauma but the delicateness in which she touched herself as she undressed and the way she nervously played with her fingers made him think that she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen even if she was determined to see it through. She almost made him feel innocent, like he had never lay with a woman before her and it made his heart swell with admiration and love for her.

When sansa starts to slowly walk towards him he almost wants to run away because he fears he won't be able to contain himself but he doesn't move. She reaches for his night shirt and pulls it over his head revealing his naked scarred chest. Her fingers trace the scars and he almost wants to pull her hands away but he doesn't. She presses her fingers firmly against the stab wound over his heart and for a second he swears she's going to start crying.

"Is this the one that killed you" she gently asks.

He nods in reply.

"I'm glad you came back to me.I don't know where I would be without you" she says in between shaky breaths as she finally tears her hands away from his scars, snaking them around his neck.

"You underestimate yourself my lady. I would be a drifting southron fool if you hadn't came back into my life" He gives her a shy smile as he snakes his arms around her waist. The delicate fabric of her shift rustles between his fingers.

"Will you take me?" Sansa says, her voice barely above a whisper. He swears he feels her almost tremble.

"Is that what you truly want Sansa? We don't have to. I could just hold you tonight" He replies, trying hard not to give away his eagerness. She was shivering in his arms. He felt like she was almost too vulnerable, like taking her in such a state would be wrong.

"I don do wish to be held" Sansa sighs frustrated. "I want to feel what it's like to have a man who loves me inside of me instead of a monster."

"Even if that man is just as horrid as that monster because he covets his own sister?" Jon sighs.  
  
Sansa's index fingers comes to his chin to turn his eyes back towards her. "You are the furthest thing from Joffrey and Ramsey and Littlefinger. I never chose them but I choose you. I don't care about propriety. I want to be with you"

Jon's fingers travel up to her hair, fisting it in his hand as his other hand lingers on her waist. Every hesitation shatters as he see the need in her eyes. Without anymore delay he pulls her lips to his for a firefly kiss that almost knocks her off of her feet. He leans against the bed behind him and slowly lowers himself. Sansa stumbles forward but he steadies her hips his his hands, pulling her into his lap without breaking their kiss.

Her legs struggle to straddle his hips because of her long shift so she uses her hands to gather it at her hips a bit. Once she comes down on top of him Jon's hands travel to her breasts. As soon as he touches her he can hear a soft moan escape her lips. The way her body reacts to that simple touch told him just now much she has craved being touched in that way. His lips tear away from hers and he buries his face in her neck, gently sucking at her smooth skin. He can feel her hands travel to the back of his neck to steady herself as her back begins to arc in his arms.

"Oh" he hears her moan once he releases the ties at the top of her shift to expose the top part of her breasts. He notices a scar but he doesn't comment on it, instead he gently licks and sucks the delicate area, hoping to make her respond to him even more. When Sansa pushes herself further into his lap his hands finally drift down to the bottom of her shift to remove it. Once her naked body is exposed, Sansa immediately retreats into herself and shyly covers her breasts. The way her hair innocently drapes across her face as she stares up at him from behind her long lashes makes a smile come to his face.

Gently he pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and brings his lips to her forehead. "You're beautiful Sansa" he whispers to her, bringing a relaxed smile to her face before pulling away. The sad smile on her face told him she had probably never heard someone say that to her without an ulterior motive. Pulling her naked body on top of his hardness he gently removes her hands from her breasts to expose them. She nervously stares back at him. He's shocked by her insecurity but he has a sad feeling part of it is due to the scar across her body. He wants to erase her doubts and her fears, show her how beautiful she is. Cherish her heart and her body the way it should have always been cherished. Taking her lips to his one more time he trails gentle kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, stopping once he reaches the inner swell of her breasts. When he takes her perky nipples into his mouth he can feel her weight come down on his shoulders. The melody her moan creates in his ear is more beautiful than any song he had ever heard.

Taking special care to shower every part of her chest with affection he sucks and licks her, savoring the saltiness of her skin in his mouth. Sansa let's out a loud yelp when he suddenly lifts her up but before she can truly react he has her pinned down on top of the furs. The contrast of her pale body and fiery hair against the black of his furs makes an almost insatiable hunger build up in him. He doubts there is any woman in the realm who could compare to her. Pulling away from her he stands, watching her curious and anxious eyes follow him. She's sprawled out on his bed like a goddess and he can't take his eyes off of her as he unties the laces to his pants. When he reveals his hard cock to her he sees surprise in her eyes. Internally he laughs that she would be shocked he's well endowed.

Her body shivers a little when he begins to climb on top of the bed and it only turns him on more. Before he descends on top of her he lifts her leg in the air, gently bringing his lips to her ankle. He crawls to her like a wolf on the hunt and when he settles between her legs he hears her let out a relieved sigh. His hands pin her arms on the side of her head and then travel down her forearms as his lips bruise hers with a fiery kiss. Her arms come around his neck and grip as his back as he cups her breasts and gives them a firm squeeze. Sansa moans into his mouth when his fingers touch her between her legs. She's slick against his fingers, making it easy for him to glide them back and forth against her folds. When she tears her eyes face away from him and throws her head back in pleasure he grabs her chin with his free hand.

"Look at me" he whispers as he pulls her face back to his. Her eyes freeze in place as she follows his command. He strokes his cock a few times before he scoops up her right leg and places himself at her entrance. "Ahhh!" She gasps loudly as he slowly enters her. Her body immediately stiffens around him and the sensation is so pleasurable he's afraid he's going to spill inside of her quickly. He grumbles a moan against her lips as he thrusts inside of her, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"OH" she moans loudly as she digs her fingers into his back. He thrusts into her again at a pace that's painfully slow. He doesn't want to take her too roughly. When he thrusts again he feels her squirm and tremble underneath him.

"Are you alright ?" He whispers softly. She vigorously nods her head yes but he's still unsure. When he feels her body tremble again as he trusts inside of her stops once again. "Sansa you're trembling" he sighs.

"It's alright, I promise." She warmly replies before bringing her lips to his. "Please, take me." She whispers against his lips as she wraps her legs around his waist and pushes him deeper inside of her. Any remaining hesitation in Jon to disappears and he begins to thrust in her more harder a bit faster. Sansa responds with frantic moan, throwing her head back as her eyes flutter shut. "Oh gods" she trembles beneath him, holding on to his back for dear life.

As he continues to rock against her Sansa buries her fingers in his hair, tugging on them a bit as he rocks into her harder. He's unsure of how long he can last, but he wants to make her come for him so he slows the pace down a bitch. Sansa let's out a exasperated whine when he changes the pace and it almost makes him feel embarrassed. Determined to please her he picks the pace back up and thrusts inside of her even harder. He can feel her chest frantically go up and down underneath him as she struggles to process the pleasure. "Oh Jon" she moans in his ear over and over as he slams into her. "Jon" she breathlessly shouts. The noise of their flesh joining together and her fragile cries of his name creates a sinister melody in the room that makes Jon slam into her even harder. She holds on to him tightly as her body begins to move along with his. She feels like heaven around him and her movements only add to his pleasure, making him want to come inside of her over and over again. Filling her up with his seed until she carries a babe so that no one can take her away from him.

"Ahhhh!" She screams. She comes violently around his cock, milking it for all of it's length and girth and she bounces underneath him. Her body almost convulses as she struggles to catch her breath. He slowly fucks her through her climax and watches as her eyes glaze over and her body sinks back down into the furs. She can barely catch her breath before he's slamming into her again at a relentless pace. Unwilling to wait for his release any longer he pins her arms down on both sides of her head, entertaining her delicate fingers with his, and buries his face into her neck. He gently kisses her swollen lips then brings his mouth to the sensitive skin on her neck as he thrusts into her harder and harder. Just before he spills inside of her he brings his lips to hers for a bruising kiss that makes her bite down on his bottom lip as she comes again. He stills when he feels his warm seed spill out of him. "Ah fuck" he grunts in exasperation as his weight sinks on top of her.

The sounds of their heavy breaths fill his chambers as they frantically kiss and nip at each other's lips. Sansa's kisses are so desperate he's almost afraid to stop for fear that she'll fall apart. Her legs begin to relax around him after a few seconds and he finally finds the resolve to pull away from her. He unpins her arms and rolls off of her, landing hard on his back. Sansa barely moves at first but then her eyes flutter close and she curls up on her side, draping her arms across her exposed waist. They both lay there in silence as the minutes tick away. He's unsure of what to say next. He can feel Sansa's eyes on his chest and the sensation of her soft hair brushing against his side finally shakes him out of his haze. Turning to face her he pulls her into his body and brushes some of her sweaty hair out of the face. He places a delicate kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his chest and engulfing her in his arms. Sansa's fingers gently brush against his naked chest and it feels so soothing he feels he's on the verge of falling asleep.

"The maids and guards will whisper" He finally speaks, his voice is raspy and tired.

"Let them." Sansa softly whispers as her eyes close shut and she sinks into the bed.

"The whispers will spread to the Lords, they will mumble about the King in the North who lays with his sister" Jon sighs.

"I don't care. I love you. They can whisper about that if it so pleases them. I'm tired of being ashamed of what we feel for each other." Sansa firmly says as she pulls herself up so that she can meet his eyes. "Does the King in the North love me?" she questions.

"Yes. I love you more than anything else in this world Sansa."

She flashes him a soft smile before she lets her lips touch his for a gentle kiss. He cups her cheek with his hands as she briefly deepens it before letting her go. Once she sinks back on to the bed she once again lets her head rest against his chest.

"I hope they sing songs of the the King in the North who loved his sister and she him for thousands of years." Sansa says just before she drifts off to sleep.

Jon watches her sleep quietly, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before he lets himself sink into the bed. Even if they had to go back to pretending tomorrow, just for tonight he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and pretend she was his to keep forever. He wanted to live in the fantasy world that allowed them to be together even if it would tear him apart once she had to return to being Lady Stark of Winterfel come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic for Game of Thrones and Jonsa so it won't be perfect but I do hope it's enjoyable. This fic was inspired by Sansa's season 7 wardrobe. I wanted to play around with Sansa's wardrobe transformation and how it symbolizes her own personal transformation. I hope it made sense!


End file.
